BreakIn
by dizzygirl464
Summary: Effy, Freddie and Cook are in trouble and its a lot more serious than normal. Katie's made a big mistake, but can she correct it? This is Skins, so strong language from the beginning and some hints of sex ... hope the rating's ok. If not, let me know!


**Okay, so this is my first ever skins fic! Hope you like it :) It takes place after series 3, so no dead Freddie ;D  
Just remember, this is Skins, so a lot of strong language and some hints at sex. Dont like, dont read :)**

**"**Eff, I fucking love you, you know that, yeah?" Freddie lay on his side in her bed, his elbow propping him up, gently drawing circles on her forehead with his finger, tracing the small scar on her forehead. "You've made me mad."

Effy smiled, her cat-like eyes warming. "I know I love _you_." she whispered, her hoarse voice soft with sleep. She left a beat of silence, their upspoken words hanging in the air. "Don't go mad Freddie. I need you to keep me sane."

Before she could take a breath, his lips crushed down on her and she rolled onto her back. "I won't ever let anything happen to you," he murmured, his nose touching her cheek. "Ever."

She looked up at him, his dark hair hanging over his chocolate eyes, his smooth skin soft. She smiled again, closing her eyes, content with the knowledge that she was, at least for now, safe in his arms.

* * *

Katie Fitch rolled onto her side. Her head throbbed and her legs ached. Just another Monday morning. Running a head through her scarlet hair she pulled at her duvet. It wasn't normally this hot. Groaning as a weight held her duvet down, she sat up, cursing as a blinding flash went through her head. That was soon forgotten.

"Shit."

The first word that sprung to mind as she saw the sleeping form next to her.

"Shit. Fucking bollocking shit."

She stared again at the figure, hoping it would disappear, sink into the mattress. Deciding there was nothing else to do, she used her bare feet and pushed, sending the sleeping form off the end of the bed. A thump and a "fuck," sounded through the house.

"What the fuck was that for?" Cook pulled himself up using the bed, either not knowing, or not caring he was naked. Katie turned her head away with a "pfft."

"Nuffin' you didn't see las' night," Cook grinned, holding his hands up in the air with a wry grin. "Or touch."

"Ooh," Katie moaned at the reality she was hoping could have been a hazy dream. "This is wrong. You're using me as a replacement for Effy," she accused, instantly regretting it. Cook recoiled as though she'd slapped him which, she realized, she basically had. "No, I'm sorry, that was out-"

She was cut off by him pushing past her to grab his trousers. "Cook, I'm sorry-"

"See you later Fitch," was all he muttered before slamming the door shut, leaving Katie standing in her bra and knickers. She curled her toes on the carpet, chewing her lip. As she heard the front door bang she ran to the window, watching him turn the corner and disappear from sight. "Shit."

"You know, you might be identical twins and all, but Emily has a much nicer butt."

Katie turned as Naomi voice carried from the door she was leaning on. With a shriek, she grabbed her shirt off the floor - another reminder of last night. "Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Just cos' I'm gay doesn't mean I'm turned on by every naked girl."

"Yes, well, like you say, me and your girlfriend are indentical," Katie snapped, walking around the bed to retrieve her skirt. Sighing, she sat on the bed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm in a bad mood today."

"Well, from the amount you had last night-"

"So ... I was really pissed?"

"Yeah. I've never seen you that bad, and I've seen you pretty wrecked," Naomi grinned. "So, you and Cook huh? A pairing I wouldn't have considered-"

"That's because there is no pairing! Like you say, I was pissed." Katie wasn't sure who she trying to convince most, Naomi or herself.

"So, friends with benefits, huh. That's more like the Katie I know. Cold hearted, uses guys for sex-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Katie shrieked, shoving Naomi out the door.

"Just make sure you dont break his heart! He could easily break you!" Naomi called from the landing. Waiting until she heard a satisfactory shout, she grinned and turned away. "Oh, Monday mornings ..." She walked past the unconscious figures of Emily, JJ and Panda, picking empty bottles up as she went. "The joy."

* * *

"What time is it?"

Effy's voice startled Freddie, he'd been sure she was asleep. "9."

"We should be at college," she sat up, pulling the duvet off. Her dark make-up was smudged and her hair tangled like a broken halo around her head.

"Eff, let's just take the day off. They wont be teaching anything we dont already know. I, however, could teach you-"

"What was that?"

Effy's interruption made his heart sink. He thought she been getting better. Groaning as he pulled himself up he went to stand by her side. Pulling her into a hug, he murmured, "It's nothing, just the wind-"

Effy shoved him away, her white hands a stark contrast to his dark, warm chest. "Just because I hear noise doesn't make me fucking mad, Freddie," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. "You of all people-" She stopped when she heard it again. Someone was in the house.


End file.
